The Pups of Rock 'N' Roll
This is one of the songs from Girls VS. Boys: Around the World. The Girls and Boys try to out rock 'n' roll each other, but there's also romance scenes with Penelope and Rubble as they lead the singing. I have a video of the original song.... (It was the best one I could get.... don't ask...) Opening (Chase and Skye competively stare at each other) Rocky: We've got to get them to make-up... (Skye pulls Lilac away and Chase pulls Rocky away) (Rubble hungrily awaits his croissant) (Chase pulls him away) Chase: Come on, Rubble! Rubble: But my croissant! (The boys and the girls run in different directions heading for the Gargoyle Garden) (Jake and Ryder are at a stand with the vendor) Ryder: They're for our pups. They're stuck at home. (The boys run past them and Marshall acciddentally knocks one of the stand poles down) (The cover on top falls over Jake, Ryder, and the vendor) Ryder: Hey, that sounded like Marshall! (Meanwhile, the girls run past Francois) (Who spins around from their dash and falls down Francois: Sacre Bleu! Wasn't zhat ze PAW Patrol? (The two groups reach the garden) (Chase pushes Rubble up to Penelope who was pushed over by Skye) Lyrics Rubble and Penelope: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up I'm heading for the Paris lights Pup-Pad blasting all the way to the club Gonna rock this town tonight Girls: You're living in a man's world, they tell us (Skye pulls Chase's hat down over his eyes) But we ain't gonna buy it The things they're to sell us now 'Cause we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Penelope: Ooooooo oooo (She winks at Rubble who gets a love face with hearts flowing around him) Girls: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Penelope: Ro-o-o-ck 'N' Ro-o-o-oll (Chase tries to snap Rubble out of his trance) (He bites his tail which gets Rubble moving) Rubble: Whoooa, yeaah Boys: Curtains up, I'm ready to go My guitar is off its stand (Rubble picks a blue flower and throws it into Penelope's paw) There's nothing more I'd rather do Than be in a rock 'n' roll band What we have is what we will be givin' We're heading for the top Rubble: Don't you know Boys: We never stop believin' now 'Cause we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Rubble: You'd better believe it, yeah-yeah-yeah Boys: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Rubble: Ro-o-o-ck 'N' Ro-o-o-oll (Penelope dances to the beat, but Skye stops her) Girls: We are the Pups We are the Pups We are the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Chase: Oh, no Boys: We are the Pups We are the Pups We are the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Penelope and Rubble: Dance-off! (The pups all start to dance) (It's a fierce face-off between Chase and Skye) (Rubble and Penelope dance together well) (Lovrina dances with Marshall but he trips and knocks over a gargoyle statue that shatters with contact with the ground) Marshall:'' I think we'd better wrap it up, guys... Get back to the song!'' Boys: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll (The girls are already in their balloon floating upward) Penelope: Ooooh Girls: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Penelope: We'll be rockin' together (The boys hop in their balloon) Boys: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Rubble: Rooooock 'N' Roll Girls: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Penelope: Rock and Rock and Roll Boys: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Rubble: Roooock 'N' Rooooll Girls: Yeah, we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Penelope: Rock and Rock and Roll-oll-oll-oll Boys: Yeah, We're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Rubble: Gonna Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll-oll-oll-oll Girls: 'Cause we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll Boys: 'Cause we're the Pups of Rock 'N' Roll (The singing and music fades as Jake and Ryder walk over to the Gargoyle Garden) Ryder: I could've sworn..... Jake: No way, dude. I'm sure Everest and the pups wouldn't have.... would they? (They both look worried) Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Movie Songs Category:Songs Sung By Penelope Category:Songs Sung By Rubble Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Lilac Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:GL6's Songs Category:Songs sung by Everest